


Put a little love on me

by rivervixen28



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, Reader Insert, S.W.A.T - Freeform, Support, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivervixen28/pseuds/rivervixen28
Summary: You and Street both work at the police force. He works at S.W.A.T. and you work as a negotiator. After a rough day at work, you just need a little love. Fortunately he knows what you need.
Relationships: Jim Street / OC, Jim Street / Reader
Kudos: 13





	Put a little love on me

The day you had was the worst one in a while. When it was only two hours into your shift, you wished that you had stayed in bed. ‘Hey Y/N, had a code black today?’ You looked up at the sound of his voice. The number two of squad twenty david. ‘Yeah, guy jumped off of the roof. Pretty tragic story, trying to let it settle in.’ Deacon nodded approvingly. ‘Sometimes that’s all you can do.’ You knew he spoke from experience. ‘Yeah, that’s right. Where’s Jim by the way? I’m here to pick him up. If he isn’t here he can walk home.’ ‘No, I’m here! Hold your horses.’ You smiled a little at his antics. He always managed to make you smile. 

After you said goodbye to the team, you and Jim got home. You sighed when you saw the mess you made this morning. You woke up late, and turned over a full bag of flower. You tried to clean it up, but a situation at work was more important. ‘Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up. I’ll make dinner too.’ You turned at him and smiled. ‘The first thing today that goes how I want it to go.’ He pulled you in for a hug after you said that. ‘I know, I know’ he whispered into your hair.

After dinner, the two of you lay on the couch. Jim turns a little to look into your eyes. ‘I know about the code black. It was all over the news.’ You chuckled darkly. ‘You get that when someone jumps off of the Vincent Thomas bridge. When I was trying to get more info about the guy, I saw them out off the corner of my eye. Those savages! Why couldn’t they just have kept out of sight?! They aren’t helping ANYONE! You had jumped off the couch at that point and started crying. The tears came pouring out of your eyes. You had no power to stop them. 

‘I can’t make them go away, or make sure you’re out off a job, but I can promise you one thing. I’ll be there when it’s over. When you turn away from the scene. When you duck under the red police tape to leave the scene. I’ll always be there. Maybe not physically , but I’ll have your back.’ 

Jim slowly walked up to you, he pulled you into a hug while he finished his sentences. ‘Thank you Jim. I know I don’t make it easy. He pulled you even closer to you. ‘You make it just right.’ 

The two of you sat on the couch when his eyes began to shimmer. ‘Would you like some ice cream and hot chocolate now?’ You turned to look at him. With eyes that weren’t completely dry You searched his.

You anwsered with a small smile. ‘I would really like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it ♥️


End file.
